Perfect Son
by bamfhowell
Summary: Dan and Phil's son loves dressing up in girls clothes and even wearing makeup sometimes. When he gets a bit older, people start bullying him. Dan and Phil are tired of what other people think of their son, but they know he's happy and that's all that really matters to them.


"Dan, I'm home!" Phil called as he walked into the house. He frowned when he heard a shush from the living room. He kicked his shoes off and hung his jacket by the door, wasting no time in going to the living room to see what was going on.

Phil looked up and frowned when he saw his husband sitting on the couch with their now 10 year old son, who was passed out in his lap. This wasn't the first time he'd come home to something like this, and that wasn't a good thing. Phil immediately knew what had happened.

"Again," Dan whispered as he looked up at Phil.

"Bullies at school?" Phil asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Came home crying with tears pouring out of his eyes. I'm sick of this Phil," Dan mumbled. He sighed as he looked down at their son, Joshua. "I'm sick of seeing him like this."

"I know Dan. I'm in the same boat as you," Phil said quietly.

"Why are people so mean?" Dan asked, shaking his head.

"I don't know. I wish I knew but I don't," Phil said. "You and I both went through the same thing when we were in school. We got bullied for how we looked and because we were both gay… life just isn't fair. Now our son has to go through the same damn thing."

"We promised each other we wouldn't let our kids go through with stuff like this,"

"I know… but he's still alive and he's healthy… that's what counts," Phil whispered.

"So what if he wears girly clothes? What's that gotta do with everybody else?" Dan asked.

"He's been like this ever since he was a little boy; wearing girly clothes and even wearing makeup if we let him. It's just what he likes and what makes him happy. We can't change that and we won't change that if it makes him happy," Phil said. He sighed and leaned back against the couch tiredly.

"We need to figure something out because I'm sick of my son being bullied," Dan said.

"We'll talk to the principal first thing on Monday," Phil told him.

Dan slowly nodded. "I was actually thinking of taking him shopping later," he said.

Phil smiled. "I think he deserves it after the day he went through, he loves shopping,"

"Are you going to come with us?" Dan asked, looking up at Phil.

"I can't," Phil sighed. "I'm drowning with tests and quizzes that I have to grade."

"Remind me again why you decided to be a history teacher?" Dan asked, frowning.

"Because it's a well paying job and we need the money to keep our house," Phil answered.

"I know… nevermind," Dan mumbled as he looked back at Josh, smiling a little bit when Josh's eyes slowly opened. "Hey kiddo. How you feeling?" He glanced over at Phil.

Josh rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Tired," he mumbled. He glanced over and sat up as soon as he saw that Phil was home. He stood up, ran over and gave him a hug.

Phil chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Josh and picked him up, hugging him tightly.

Dan leaned against the couch and smiled as he watched them.

"Hey Joshie," Phil whispered before kissing his forehead. "A little birdie told me that you were going shopping today." He grinned when he saw the look on Josh's face.

Josh gasped excitedly and looked over at Dan. "We are?" He asked.

"Of course," Dan said with a smile. "You can get whatever you want."

Josh squealed excitedly. He slid off of Phil's lap and then he ran to his bedroom to get ready.

Phil laughed and then he stood up and walked over to the couch and gently plopped down beside Dan. He reached over and kissed him on the lips a few times before he pulled away from him, smiling as he looked down at him. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Dan whispered back before he kissed him once again.

xxxxxx

"Go ahead, get whatever you want, only two toys though," Dan said to Josh.

Josh pouted. "Only two?" He whined, looking up at Dan as they walked into the toy shop.

"Hey, you've already gotten clothes and sweets. Be grateful," Dan joked.

Josh giggled and then he ran off into the shop.

Dan chuckled and shook his head, and then he started walking around.

It was less than ten minutes later when Josh came back to Dan with tears pouring out of his eyes. Dan was quite shocked, this wasn't what he wanted to happen.

"Hey… hey. What's wrong Josh?" Dan asked as he bent down and wiped away the tears.

"The b-boys picked on me for b-being in the g-girls aisle!" Josh cried.

Dan frowned as he listened to Josh. This happened almost every single time they went shopping for toys, and now Dan was angry. "Come on," he grabbed Josh's hand and then he went back to the girls aisle which was full of Barbie's and girl clothes and accessories. Dan looked up and glared when he saw three teenage boys, clearly laughing at Josh. "Hey! Does it make you feel better to know you've made a little boy cry?" He asked angrily.

The three boys immediately shut up and looked over at him.

"Excuse me?" The blonde boy asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Why do you care if my son is in the girls aisle? Hm?" Dan asked, holding onto Josh's hand.

"You actually let your kid be into girl's stuff?" The same boy asked.

"Yes, because it makes him happy. Stay the fuck away from my son, got it?" Dan snapped, scoffing as he watched the three boy's stalk away. "That's what I thought. Sorry for my language Josh. Now, what is it that you wanted to get?" He asked, looking down at his son.

Josh grabbed Dan's hand and pulled him over to the tierras.

"A tierra?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrows as he looked down at Josh.

"Please daddy! I don't have one yet," Josh pouted as he looked back up at Dan.

Dan chuckled and then he reached over and grabbed one of them. "Alright, love,"

Josh smiled and then he stayed close to Dan as they walked to the register.

xxxxxx

"Look daddy!" Josh yelled as he ran into the house with his tierra in his hands.

Dan chuckled as he walked in behind him with bags in his hands, he kicked the door shut with his leg and then he walked into the living room and placed the bags down on the table. He looked over and smiled when he saw that Josh was showing Phil his new tierra.

"He hasn't put it down since we left the shop," Dan said.

"Wow. It's very pretty," Phil said as he took the tierra from Josh and examined it.

"Daddy, can I be a princess?" Josh asked, looking up at Phil.

Phil froze for a quick second and then he looked up at Dan, who gave him a nod. "You know what? You can be whatever your little heart desires," he whispered before grabbing Josh and pulling him into a hug. "I don't care… as long as my little boy is happy and healthy."

Josh giggled as he curled into Phil's arms. "I want to be a princess for Halloween this year,"

"Halloween is still so far away though love," Phil chuckled as he looked down at him.

"So?" Josh said as he looked up at Phil with a grin on his face.

"Like I said, whatever makes you happy," Phil said.

"And don't ever listen to anything anyone ever tells you," Dan said as he sat beside Phil.

"Exactly. You be you and you'll be happy for the rest of your life," Phil agreed.

"You wanna be a princess? Go for it," Dan smiled. He reached over and tickled Josh.

Josh squealed and tried to hide behind Phil. "Daddy!" He whined.

"You'll be the prettiest little princess there ever was," Phil said.

Dan laughed and rested his head on Phil's shoulder. "How'd we get so lucky?"

"What do you mean?" Phil asked, smiling as he watched Josh.

"We got so lucky, you know? We're still together after all these year's, you've got a perfect job and now we have the perfect son. Everything's just… perfect," Dan sighed happily, smiling proudly as he watched Josh play with his new tierra.

"Yeah… I guess we did get pretty lucky," Phil said.


End file.
